


After Hours

by Bringmemisery



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, New Years Eve thing that possessed me, mentions of multiple characters, needing to fulfill the sylveth agenda one step at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringmemisery/pseuds/Bringmemisery
Summary: It's late on New Years Eve, and Byleth's finally closed up shop at the café that he works at downtown.As he gets ready to make his way back home, he spots a regular of his hanging around a social hangout near the café.His name is Sylvain, and he's a sharp college student at the university nearby with a highly flirtatious personality.Though he's been cautioned time and time again, Byleth just can't seem to ever get Sylvain off of his mind.Not that he really wants to anyways.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	After Hours

Byleth took a step out into the chill night and took in a deep breath. His lungs filled with sharp, crisp air as he locked the café door behind him. It was New Year’s Eve, and though the café had been busy and bustling for most of the day, the buzz and excitement still reverberated in his ears as he stared at the “closed” sign that hung against the small widow upon the door. His coworkers had since departed from the building a few hours before. He’d volunteered to close shop, even though convincing his ever-persistence team-manager Ashe Duran to leave early had almost been a harder challenge than catering after each crowded table that whole day. Ashe deserved a break, or so the rest of the team had mentioned just the night before. The kid worked himself to the bone, so how could Byleth _not_ want to help him out a bit? After all, staying at the café meant Ashe wouldn’t be able to spend quality time with his siblings on New Years Eve. What monster would prevent him from that? Not Byleth, that’s for sure.

He released a long sigh and a full puffy cloud formed within the air before him. He watched as the vapors evaporated skyward, up towards the blanket of twinkling silver stars. Though Byleth had only been working at the café for a little over a year, it surprised him to hear how quite the plaza surrounding him was. Not a soul in sight, it had seemed. Nothing but the winter breeze, and a symphony of crickets chirruping in the plants just a few paces away. 

He pulled out his cellphone then, and the luminous screen flashed 11:25 PM in all white. It had taken a while longer to clean up after the shop than he had expected. His father must be sound asleep by now. Still, knowing that Ashe and his other coworkers were enjoying their holiday with their friends and family brought enough satisfaction to Byleth. Seeing them happy made him happy, even if it did mean picking up a longer shift than usual.

He stretched his arms out a moment before returning his phone to his dark jean pocket and slowly following the cobblestone path ahead of him. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets in an attempt to block out the cold that suffocated him. Upon each building he’d passed, his teal hair bounced within the reflection of their glass-filled storefronts. It really was such a wonder seeing the usually packed shops mirror a ghost-town than the lively, loud shopping mall it was known to be. Though, he wasn’t necessarily opposed to the sudden change in pace. In all honesty, he did kind of like the quiet. It reminded him of his childhood home somehow. Wandering around the woods and hunting for foxes and rabbits that he’d tried to catch to bring back home as a pet. Though his father opposed the idea every time, of course. 

Byleth followed the shops towards the four-way intersection that he passed every single shift. Normally at this time, there would be cars this way and that, and couples and families with small children waiting their turn to cross the chaotic street surrounding them. Yet, tonight was just as bare and empty as every other corner had seemed. No need really to check for any cars, and yet, his habitual nature to double-check commenced before he proceeded towards the next slope of sidewalk across the way.

His car was parked in the lot at the end of this corner of the mall. As far away as it was, the lot always had much more parking than the ones closest to the café, so the hike was nothing new. Besides, it got his cardio in everyday, so that was a plus. He continued on passed the many more windowed edifices as he noticed bright lights and loud talking coming from the semi-outdoor restaurant near the end of the block. It was a lively place that a lot of the college kids liked to hang out at. The tables were always occupied with people yelling and laughing and having the time of their lives. Not that Byleth really knew much of it, aside from the crowded glimpses he’d catch as he walked toward his car during his night shifts. He never really could tell if it really was a restaurant, or a sports bar, or just some hip social club, but it was a happening place, that was for sure. Even then, nearing midnight on New Year’s Eve no less, the vacancy seemed well-over capacity like it was every night.

Bright televisions hung vicariously above the busy bartenders serving drinks to every laughing patron surrounding them. Loud music chimed from one of the many black speakers at seemingly every corner of the building. A group of seemingly college students chanted at a foosball table in the center of the space. Each one shouting variations of “get him” here or “oh, so close” there. It was crazy how wide awake each of them appeared. From the game there, to the various arcade machines near the far back wall, it was a wonder how Byleth didn’t hear them at the café. Then again, he usually was so dead-tired after his shifts that he’d zoned them out most nights. And yet tonight was not like that at all. Instead, he heard them all. Heard them shouting. Heard them chuckling. Heard them click their glasses and scrape their silverware on their food-filled plates.

He continued to scan the space before his eyes caught a quick glimpse of red just beyond the foosball table. He saw a man there. Tall, light complexion, vibrant fiery hair that wasn’t hard to miss, and honey-brown eyes even harder to forget. He wore an open faux-leather jacket, and deep dark V-neck. A few long necklaces bounced across his chest as he bellowed at his tall blond companion beside him. He was a regular at the café, Sylvain was his name. Byleth met him his first day, and since then, Sylvain always seemed to show up. Ashe mentioned once how the two of them shared classes together, and Lysithea even warned to stay ten meters away from him at all times, or something around those lines. Though it was hard to keep a distance, Byleth had realized right away, it wasn’t long until Sylvain was paying a visit to the shop so much that Ashe thought the guy was sick.

Sylvain had a reputation. A new girl every week, Ashe’s fiancé Hapi would say. A player of fire, Leonie would laugh. A heartbreaker, El would shake her head. Yeah, Sylvain had a reputation, and it wasn’t a wonder why. He was smart. Friendly. Clever. Talkative. Attractive.

Sylvain was a regular, and he sure did enjoy talking Byleth’s ear off for hours on end before Lysithea kicked him out. Sure, he had a reputation, but it was hard to stay away from him. He was enjoyable to be around. His stories, though silly, were an adventure just to listen to. He had a loud laugh, and a big, bright smile. He always seemed to make a room livelier when he’d arrived. He was everything…everything a pretty college girl could ever hope for. Everything that Byleth didn’t stand a chance at getting.

Those gorgeous honeyed eyes met his then, and a wide smile spread on his face. Not a moment later, he pushed passed his other friends and started towards the open-area a few feet from where Byleth stood motionless. Running away now was useless, though the idea was coursing through his mind to no end. He watched as Sylvain shimmied along a couple of tables before he stood at the low iron gate that closed off the end of the seating area.

“Hey, By,” Sylvain said with his bright grin. “Shocker seeing you around here. Coming to grab a bite to eat?”

“I just got off,” Byleth said as he returned a smile, and rubbed his frozen hands together. “About to head home.”

“Not hungry?” Sylvain said as he cocked his head to the side. “Wait, you’re just getting off now? Dude, didn’t I see you like _way_ early today?”

“During lunch, yes. It wasn’t too early.”

“Yeah right, man. That was like, what? Around noon? What were you doing there all day?”

“Ashe wanted to let everyone go early, but none of us wanted him to spend New Year’s without his family, so I closed for him.”

“Always looking out for that kid, huh?” Sylvain smirked as he put a hand on his hip. 

“He works too much.” Byleth said as blew into his cupped hands. “We wanted him to catch a break.”

“You guys are awesome.” Sylvain laughed as he glanced at Byleth’s hands. “Hey, let me grab you something before you go.”

“Sylvain, no. It’s okay—”

“Come on,” Sylvain said as he hopped the gate and reached for Byleth. “Not letting my bud work his ass off all day just to wait ‘til he’s home before he gets to eat.”

“I could get something on the way. Besides, I did eat. I had something for lunch—”

“That’s _lunch_ , Eisner.” Sylvain said as his warm hand wrapped around one of Byleth’s. “Shit, you’re freezing.”

Byleth said nothing as he let Sylvain pull him towards the latched section of the gate, and soon into the buzz of the space. The music thumped, more laughter sounded, and the smell of booze and pizza filled the air. Byleth felt more than out of place, and yet, the warmth of Sylvain’s hand in his almost made it…bearable. He let the red-head guide him towards the arcade machines where a trio stood, watching them as they approached. There were two blondes there, the tall male he noticed earlier and a smaller woman, and another dark-haired man beside them. Confusion and surprise filled their countenances as Sylvain spoke.

“Look who I found!” Sylvain laughed as he halted his steps. “Finally get to introduce you guys. This is Byleth. The guy who works with Ashe.”

“Oh!” The blonde woman said with a smile. “We’ve heard so much about you. I’m Ingrid. And these are Dimitri and Felix. We all go to the same university Ashe does.”

“Pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance,” the other blond, Dimitri, said with a smile of his own. “Sylvain has told us so much about you.”

“Too much, maybe,” Felix replied with a sigh. “Guess it’s better to actually place a name with a face, at least.” 

“You guys cool if By joins us tonight?” Sylvain said as the grip of his hand tightened a bit. “Dude just now got off work.”

To Byleth’s surprise, the group actually agreed.

†††

The rest of the night turned out much better than Byleth ever could have imagined. He learned that the group had all been friends since they were kids, and that they’d all met Ashe just a few years ago. Dimitri was a polite guy, always making sure Byleth was enjoying his food and if he needed a spare jacket to keep warm. Apparently, he was even El’s step-brother. El spoke about her brother on the occasion, but now the stories were starting to make a lot of sense.

Felix was a man of few words, but his tongue was sharp. He seemed to have a response for anything, and really got a kick out of shutting up Sylvain. Which was often. Not that it looked like Sylvain minded too much. It almost seemed like he _enjoyed_ Felix’s remarks considering how often he’d laugh over them.

Ingrid was a lover of food. As soon as the group found an open table, she had her face buried within the pages of the large laminated menu in her hands. Byleth almost didn’t need to look at his own just listening to her read off the list and nearly salivate with each new entree her eyes landed on. From the outside, this group of friends almost seemed unlikely, and yet it was imminent how well they knew each other. They all balanced each other out in one way or another, and for some strange reason, they welcomed Byleth into their little makeshift abode. Almost as if he’d belonged there his whole life. It was a strange feeling that made his cheeks rush with heat, and made his feet tap wildly upon the laminate flooring below his sneakers.

As the night pressed on, the group muddled in with the rest of the crowd. They were hollering and eating and laughing. Sylvain started singing a few times here and there, and though Felix and Ingrid wanted nothing more than for him to stop, he really wasn’t all that bad at it. They had even joined in with the other patrons counting down the few remaining seconds of the year now behind them. The night was nothing Byleth could have ever imagined, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t actually enjoying himself.

After the merriment began to settle, Dimitri, Ingrid, and Felix soon went their separate ways. They gave Byleth warm hugs, even Felix surprisingly, and wished him a Happy New Year before they left him alone with Sylvain at the entrance of the restaurant. After waving his friends off, Sylvain stood beside him in silence. A warm smile on his face as he looked up to the stars.

“Enjoy yourself?” He’d said as he turned to Byleth.

“I did,” Byleth replied as the chill air nipped at his nose. “Your friends are a lot of fun. Tonight was fun. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Sylvain said as the grin on his face only widened. “Glad I spotted you when I did. You could have starved without me.”

“Doubt that,” Byleth rolled his eyes as knots formed in his stomach. “I should…probably get going now. It’s late.”

“Right, right,” Sylvain said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Think your old man’s gonna be pissed I kept you so long?

“I don’t think so,” Byleth chuckled. “He knew I was staying late. I’m sure he’s passed out on the couch right now, anyways.”

“Sounds like the perfect place to be,” Sylvain said with a grin. “Want me to, uhh…can I walk you to your car?”

The sudden question made Byleth’s heart skip. The breeze brushed by the both of them, tussling their hair a bit in the silence. There was something about the way he’d asked it that sounded…different. An almost uncharacteristically shy tone was mixed into his normally confidant words.

“Yeah,” Byleth finally replied. “I mean, yes. Yes, you can, yes.”

Sylvain laughed a little then before wrapping an arm around Byleth’s shoulders.

“Little cold tonight, huh?”

“A little. You should zip up your jacket.”

Sylvain laughed, “Nah, mom. I’ll be fine.”

Byleth rolled his eyes as the pair pressed on towards the parking lot. Being snuggled so close made his heart pound in his ears. In the restaurant, there were too many scents filling the air to pick up just on one. Outside however, with the breeze pushing against them and his arm wrapped around him, all Byleth could smell was Sylvain’s cologne. He always smelled it when Sylvain stopped by to chat at the café. It was nothing new, and yet, something about the aroma was much more alluring right in that moment than it had been that same morning. He couldn’t quite pin the scent down. It was rich and earthy – some sort of musk that was hard to miss, but not potent enough to get caught in his lungs for hours.

It wasn’t too long before they approached Byleth’s car in the near-empty lot. Byleth almost wished the two of them could walk just a bit slower, but that was a strange request wasn’t it? Sylvain would probably ask why and coming up with a good excuse in a matter of seconds only tightened his stomach knots more. Sylvain steered the both of them beside the driver side door before halting his steps. He’d been silent the whole walk there, as though something were on his mind. Not that Byleth had the gull to ask, of course. It was none of his business, really. He was probably just tired, anyways.

“Here we are,” Sylvain finally spoke as his grin returned to his face. “Your chariot awaits, your highness.”

Byleth laughed as Sylvain removed his arm. “Thank you…umm, my squire?”

Sylvain chuckled as he continued. “Sure, we’ll go with that. I…thank you for hanging out with me and crazy friends. There a lively bunch, so I’m glad you were able to stick it out like you did.”

“I enjoyed their company,” Byleth said with a smile. “I can see why you spend time with them.”

“They’re like my rowdy younger siblings,” Sylvain said with another laugh. “Glad you liked being around them. They seemed thrilled to meet you.”

“I’m surprised you mentioned me to them,” Byleth teased.

“Oh, uh,” Sylvain stammered as he rubbed at his neck. “I did…a couple of times. They ask a lot of questions. They like knowing what I’m up to, and who I’m talking to, you know? Like I said, like my siblings. They’re always in my business. Real nosy. Real pushy. Should I not have said anything? I shouldn’t have, huh? Ah, maybe I should have asked you fir—”

“Sylvain,” Byleth said as he put his hands upon Sylvain’s shoulders. “I’m only kidding. I don’t mind. Like I had said, their company is enjoyable, and I’m glad to have met them.”

“Oh,” Sylvain replied as his eyes locked onto Byleth’s. “Cool, cool…”

The pair held each other’s gazes for what felt like hours. Neither said anything, did anything, but stare. Byleth’s heart only fluttered more in the silence. He wouldn’t be surprised if Sylvain could hear each low thump. Seeing Sylvain so constantly never felt the way it did right then. Nothing they talked about ever felt like floating weightlessly off the ground like it did right then. Laughing with him and listening to his newest story never felt like being pulled out into a raging sea like it did right then. Thinking about his smile or his voice before drifting off to sleep never felt as breathless as it did right then.

“Hey, Byleth,” Sylvain said in a low tone as he took a half-step forward. “Look, I know we’ve only known each other for a little while, but I…you are— getting to know you has been awesome— wonderful. Awesomely wonderful. You’re awesome to be around and I thought maybe if, if you’d like, you don’t have to but like, I like spending time with you. A lot. And I was thinking that maybe you and me could, you don’t have to, I just thought that maybe we could? Goddess, wait, can I start over?”

Byleth laughed then as he returned a slow nod.

“Okay, here we go. Byleth, I like you a lot. Like, _a lot_ a lot. Like, I think about you a lot and want to spend time with you outside of just seeing you at the café. I know I’ve made a not-so-great name for myself, and I know people like Lysithea probably lecture you for talking to me all the time, but being around you makes me _feel_ like I don’t have to be fake anymore. I want to be a better person, and it’s because of me being around you. You make me want to change for the better. I want to be a man who can always be at your side and let you know how amazing and wonderful you are. Knowing you, even in such a short time, goddess, I feel like I can see my whole life in your eyes. I know that sounds super corny, but it’s true. I want to be a better person for you. I want to be a man you can always rely on. I’ve been wanting to tell you all this for a long while, but I never really can seem to find the right way to say it. I admire you, and adore you, and I just hope that someone like me could be deemed worthy of you.”

“Sylvain,” Byleth whispered as his knees quivered.

He started to feel like the world was spinning and that he made up everything Sylvain had just said. There was no way that it all could be true, could it? Sylvain was right after all; they hadn’t known each other long. That wasn’t long enough for him to be pouring his heart out like he had. And yet, Byleth clung to that hope of hearing those words one day. He clung to the idea that Sylvain wasn’t like what others said he was. He knew they were all unaware of the guy who stopped by every day just to see _Byleth._ He knew that, he did. As much as he didn’t want to admit to it, he felt it. Sylvain rarely ever showed up to the shop, but it had all changed when Byleth _met_ him. That had to mean something, right? It wasn’t all a silly little game of flirting, right? It had to be real…right?

“You don’t believe me,” Sylvain said then, a slight frown on his face. “Should have seen that one coming. I want to prove it to you. I want you to know I’m being serious. I want to be with you, Byleth. I don’t want to just be friends anymore. I’m done pretending. I’m done pretending that you don’t occupy my mind every day and every night. I will do anything for you. You want me to get lost? I’ll do it. You want me to go jump into a lake? I’ll do it. You want me to shut the hell up and leave? I’ll do it. Anything you want, I’ll do it for you.”

Though his cheeks felt flush and his heart pounded, Byleth slowly took a step closer and slid his cold hands into Sylvain’s. Their fingers interlaced within an instant, and the space between them closed. White puffs of vapors formed between them as Byleth took in a shaky breath.

“Sylvain?”

“Yes, Byleth?”

“Kiss me?”

Sylvain didn’t hesitate as he released one of his hands and cupped Byleth’s face, pulling the two of them closer and pressing their lips together. His warm breath brushed across Byleth’s face, and his warm lips made Byleth’s cheeks burn against the chill air.

Sure, Sylvain had a reputation, but it never mattered to Byleth. Not for one second. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! Thank you for reading this really self-indulgent piece!   
> I wish you all a very happy new year!! 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Bringmemisery)


End file.
